Sparks Fly
by brooke summers1610
Summary: My first ever Maid-sama! fan fic inspired by Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly. Love her or hate her, do give this a shot k? usui/misaki, one-shot.


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I've been sucked into an unexplainable Taylor Swift addiction lately so expect to see quite a few of Taylor-inspired songfics! If you don't like her I respect that so no flames alright? Especially since this is my very first Maid-sama fic. RnR! Spread a little cyberlove! ^^**

**I won't be including lyrics here. The song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift so listen to it while you read this ok? Thanks!**

* * *

Misaki gasped as Usui grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the roof of the school to watch the fireworks.

She had told him she was too busy running the festival to watch fireworks she had handpicked herself anyway but as usual, she was swept off her feet and had to do her best to catch her breath as she tried to keep up with his ideas.

She always told herself when she was alone that he wasn't a good fit for her, too impulsive, too reckless. The truth was he was only that way where she was concerned but she would brush the thought aside and resolve to spend less time with him.

A resolution she broke the minute he appeared in her line of vision.

Usui.

She could never get away from her perverted alien stalker.

He smiled over his shoulder at her, the fireworks causing colors to dance on his handsome face and her heart started thumping almost painfully quickly in her chest.

She was used to the smirks he always threw her way after a particularly perverted comment but she could never get used to the sweet little smile he'd show her when she least expected it.

She hated it. She felt so many things she couldn't explain and the confusion hurt her brain while the unexplainable feelings hurt her heart.

_Do you know?_ she wondered to herself as she looked at him there in front of her looking up at the sky.

_Do you know what I really want you to do even though I can never seem to get it out?_

More than once she'd dreamed of him, holding her close to him while the rain poured, washing away her confusion and insecurities and doubts.

He'd smile at her and suddenly the stars wouldn't seem so bright compared to e sparks his smile set off.

His beautiful green eyes would burn themselves into her memory as he leaned in and kissed her and she would **know** beyond a doubt, that she lo-

"I might be leaving for college in London next month." he said softly, his eyes on the sky even as his fingers entwined with hers.

The guilty blush her fantasy had brought to her cheeks drained away.

"What?"

She had a nagging feeling that the news should be making her happy as it would free her of him, this unhealthy stalker who had been following her around and messing with her heart until now, her last day of high school but the feeling was very quickly forgotten, replaced by the horrifying realization that he was leaving her.

"Misaki?"

Concern was etched into his face as he watched her turn pale, her lips clenched.

He reached out and gently brushed her hair back from her face in an attempt to soothe her or provoke her into a response.

She did him one better.

Surprising him more than she surprised herself, she reached out and hugged him, her fists clenching the back of his shirt as if she would never let him go.

His eyes widened then softened and he put his arms about her.

"Misaki. You're better at showing your feelings than you've let on." he whispered.

She shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder, trembling with the effort of bringing the words up as her cheeks burned.

"O-only to you." she stammered, her voice muffled.

His arms tightened around her.

"Will you wait for me then? Till I can come back from London?"

She could. Of course she could.

She had the patience to transform Seika, waiting for him would be a piece of cake.

But she didn't want to.

She wanted him to be spontaneous like she knew he could be.

She wanted him to kiss the living daylights out of her as the rain drenched them both to the bone.

She wanted him to stare at her in that intense way that gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her dream of him at night.

She wanted to feel the magic sparks she only felt when Usui smiled at her.

She reached up with shaking fingers and gently stroked his hair, feeling the golden strands slide like silken thread through her fingers.

Usui tensed, shocked.

The light of the fireworks danced over them both, but they seemed to be more than fireworks. More like their own personal sparks as her heart went crazy and her cheeks turned pink.

"Usui. Look at me." she whispered.

His eyes stared straight into hers, intense yet gentle at the same time.

This was all wrong.

Usui **always** made the moves. She just blushed and swatted him away.

But he was going to leave her.

And so, wrong though it felt, it ended up feeling right.

"What happened to all your romantic stuff?" she blustered.

"All that stuff where you'd lead me up staircases like a princess and whisper embarrassing things into my ear?" she demanded, trying to ignore the fact that her face was probably red as a beet.

His look of amazement wasn't helpful.

Still, she couldn't tear her eyes off him.

He seemed to blaze, with a beautiful, brilliant, utterly captivating light of his own.

Really, she pitied the fireworks, they were dull in comparison.

"Usui Takumi."

She stepped back and drew herself up to her full height.

"I don't want to wait."

He started and a look of hurt and shock flitted across his face but she ignored him, going steadily on.

"I want you to drop everything for me. I want you to be MY personal maid. I want you to drag me out into the streets and kiss me while it rains and rains.

I want you to stare at me with those green eyes and make me a memory I can hold on to when you're not with me.

I'll be blushing and shivering. Then you'll smile at me. Not smirk you perverted alien but smile. That small, gentle smile you always surprise me with and then I'll feel those sparks exploding inside and I won't be cold or shy anymore. That's what I want."

The momentary rush of bravery left her and she buried her face into his shoulder, quickly fastening her arms about his waist again, mortified.

He leaned back a little and tilted her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes.

She kept trying to dart back down and hide in his sweater but he got her to look at him.

"Misaki? It was just an option."

She turned redder.

"Do what you want alien, I don't care! It's your life!" she blurted out.

_Stupid Misaki!_ she screamed at herself in her head.

"We both know you don't mean that. Don't worry prez. It's not an option anymore."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She felt the tension ebb and her cheeks turned pink again.

In true Misaki fashion she enjoyed it for a few moments then pulled away.

"Pervert! What if someone sees us?"

He smiled, his eyes tender.

She got her sparks.


End file.
